


Squeaky Clean

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: Fearlessly and Forever [14]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I tried to, M/M, Romance, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Our boys give their boys a bath. Or try to.





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Due to a silly idea, a slly fanfic came out.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Chris places the plates on the kitchen table, turns to the door and calls, “Food!”

He hears heavy footsteps on the stairs, barking, a shout and a cat squeal.

Chris moves to the side just as Cooper and Fitzgerald barge into the kitchen and dart to their bowls, shoving their noses into the food. Brian emerges right after and does the same, his bowl on the other side of the room. Darren comes last, breathing heavily, carrying two towels.

“Finished?” Chris asks, raising an eyebrow.

Darren winces, “Not really.”

Chris frowns and looks at the dogs. Cooper has the top half dripping wet. Fitzgerald has the bottom wet. And Brian has an ear and his neck wet, which he keeps scratching as if he could get rid of the water just by shoving at it. Chris looks back at his boyfriend.

“I left you to dry them half an hour ago!”

Darren throws his hands in the air.

“It’s not my fault they don’t stop chasing each other’s tails and think the blow-dryer is me playing with them,” he says, exiting the room to place the towels on top of the washer. “Plus, Brian locked up in there was keeping them uneasy.”

“Brian keeps the dogs uneasy or you uneasy?” Chris sneakers, sitting at the table. Darren ducks his head and serves the plates.

“All of us,” he mumbles.

Chris laughs and takes the first bite. Darren follows his actions.

“Hum,” Darren closes his eyes, “That’s good.”

“Thanks.” He swallows and pecks Darren’s cheek. “After lunch, I’ll help you dry them.”

“Thanks, babe,” Darren slumps as he sighs, relieved.

“And that includes you,” Chris points his finger at the man, eyeing his wet shirt and jeans. He’s wearing only on sock, but that’s a search for later.

Darren smirks.

“Do I get a bath too?”

“Maybe. But we’ll also have to dry Brian.”

The mentioned cat just darts from the kitchen, hearing his name and the word “dry” in the same sentence always has that effect.

In the end, all five of them are clean and dry – and wearing lounge clothes, in Darren and Chris’ case, after a rather satisfying joined shower – settling down on their huge bed. The cuts in the their arms tell a story of an adventure and explain why Brian is secluded in one side of the bed and hissing at anyone that dares come close. Fitz and Coop are sprawled out at the end of the bed, passed out after the tough day of cleaning.

Darren squirms until he gets a good position, pressed up against Chris and laying his head on his shoulder. Fitz is using his foot as a pillow. Chris slips a bit down and folds his leg to avoid Cooper’s face, who throws a paw over his ankle, and pulls Darren closer.

“Night, Dare.”

“Nighty-night, Chris.”


End file.
